Dovah VS Dogs
by Dr Dirtbag
Summary: A Skyrim Nerd with the Power of a Dragonborn vs a Man who founded a Sex Empire. Sheogorath loves one sided fights doesn't he?
1. Chapter 1

**i own nothing.**

* * *

 ** _In a Realm far beyond what he is known too sat a Mad God. "Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring!" He said to himself in almost a chant as he looked through other realms far beyond his own._** ** _"Same stories different ways to tell them that's all these are!" He said as he looked through the stars into a sea of other realities. Windows that let him see the past future, and all that there was in between the dawn of time and end of eternity. He looked through them as if he were looking for something interesting on Cable television. "Of everything that could be done its always Good guys win, bad guys lose. Its mind numbingly repetitive I'll tell you what!" The god of Madness said, and almost as if the universe decided to prove him wrong he found a new reality that caught his eye._**

 ** _Watching the events of it unfold though left a sour taste on his eyes. "Well that's not exactly what I had expected to see." the insane god said rubbing his eyes as if trying to clean them "Ugh, I don't think anyone should feel clean after seeing something like this. I know I don't. Or do I? I'm not quite sure but I know one thing. I'm not a fan of how easily the King of Rape won. No mountains of bodies, no rivers of blood, but an ocean of semen. Wars are meant to be long and bloody and satisfying! The one he waged was short, slimy and left me remarkably unsatisfied!" Ranted the patron god of cheese. He put a hand to his chin in thought for a moment before snapping his fingers with an idea "I've got an idea! I'll put a good little warrior in there! Someone who can really drag out the war into a good long and bloody one like it should be!" He said with a smile before a frown found his face "Oh wait. If I threw him there then odds are he would win the war before it even really started." He says sadly to himself._**

 ** _He grabbed a Wheel of cheese and took a slice out of it "Idea's are hard. Maybe some cheese can help me get an idea." He said before tossing the slice away and studying the Wheel itself "Cheese tell me your secrets, share your dairy wisdom with me." He said rotating it around a bit. He stopped when it became aligned with another slice of Cheese. As if it were a message from the god of Destiny himself the mad god smiled wickedly. " THAT'S IT CHEESE! FROM HENCH FORTH YOU SHALL BE THE CHEESE OF NOT SO GREAT IDEAS!" The insane god crackled like a hyena. "I wonder if Hermy still has that body somewhere." The god of insanity wondered idly as he vanished from his realm._**

 ** _Only to return with a Skeleton. "Hey Mirri, hope you don't mind but I need your body. Not in the Sexual way. I prefer people with a bit more meat." The God of Madness said dropping the skeleton on the ground, but removing the head "To be, or not to be? That is the question." The mad god quoted before tossing the head somewhere idly. He looked down at the skeleton, with a finger tapping his chin. "Oh! Right! You need a head! Be right back!" The mad god said vanishing for a moment and coming back with a very bloody skull "I hope you don't mind, but I'm pretty use you'll thank me after I send you to your new home." He said as he put the skull on the spine. "Now, where am I going to get a Dragon Soul? Oh wait a moment! Dragons aren't extinct anymore! Perfect!" He said before vanishing once again and reappearing with a flame in his hand. "Here we are then. Go to your new home you flying lizard." The god said pointing at the skeleton on the ground._**

 ** _The soul entered the pile of bones, giving the skeleton flesh once more, as if burning in reverse. Organs were recreated, meat and flesh was covering the sticks of calcium. As skin finished forming on the body, the patron god of whatever looked the body up and down "Excellent! What else do I need to do?" He asked himself "Sheo! You're forgetting to give him clothes you unhinged Coot!" He replied to himself "Ah! You're absolutely right Gorath!" The crazed god said and with a snap of his fingers a set of ancient Robes materialized on his body in an instant. "Anything else?" He asked himself again, but shook his own head at his question "Nope, Go ahead and send him on his way." The mad god replied to himself. The god of madness smiled giddily as he sent the "Hero" he just created to go and try to "save" the the world he stumbled upon._**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as my eyes burst open. The fuck just happened to me?! Last thing I remember was playing skyrim, something Purple and Orange, then Watching _My BODY hit the ground!_

I feel myself all over, my body or more specifically my collar. A bit of my panic began to subside when I felt all around my neck. Good I've still got my head. "Oh thank god." I said to myself in relief before I began to gain awareness of my surroundings. I looked around a bit, and saw that I was in some kind of marsh? I think that's the right term for it. Its either a marsh or a swamp… or a bog. Whatever its wet and a bit cold. Its a far cry from the desert I live in. oh yeah, that reminds me.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" I shouted to the air, half expecting an answer, but knowing I won't get one. I also take this opportunity to become aware that I'm not wearing my usual red shirt and jeans combo. I'm in a Red version of Mirrak's robes! "

And just like that the panic returns! Oh boy I missed you for a grand total of five seconds! A quick scan of my area tells me that there are no roads anywhere. Just a thick swamp as far as the eye can see. Though in truth the eye can't see far, but that's not the point. I was That tells me that I must have been dragged out here, but why? Why drag me to the middle of a swamp? Unless they expect Shrek to have finished the job for them.

"Who in Gurgs swamp?!" Asked a very… fat, low voice.

I freeze for a moment. I had never heard a voice I that could be described as disgusting until now. I turned to look at whatever spoke and saw a fat, dirt skinned _thing_ standing about thirty feet away from me. It had boils in various spots on its body, that were accompanied by warts and fungus just on random spots of its repulsive hide "Ugh, god damn." I said to myself as I began pinching my nose in disgust of the oder it gave off. "Jesus what pile of shit birthed you?" I asked waving my hand in front of my nose in a vain attempt to get rid of the smell.

"What stupid man say to Gurg?!" The big bastard asked as it tried to furrow eyebrows that long since abandoned his face.

I was about to reply to the big blob of stink, but bit my tongue in restraint. Might be best not to piss off the gargantuan fat fuck. "I asked where I am." I lied "I was wondering if the Great Gurg could tell me."

The lumbering mountain stared at me before laughing like a… well, like the disgusting monster it is. "Lost wanderer means free food." It said as it began licking its disgusting lips, and giving me a view of its tongue. The sight of that thing nearly made me retch. It grabbed a club from its waist and began running at me. The intent to bludgeon me to death was apparent.

It began running through the muck to reach me, but the dumb brute failed to realize that the muck put him at a severe disadvantage. He had to make a considerable amount of effort to raise his foot in and out of the slime he put himself in.

While he tried to cross the muck I calmly navigated myself around the filth, "Where the stupid man going?!" It asked as I began walking to where it came from. I didn't give it a reply, instead focusing on putting some distance between me and that disgusting thing.

As I try finding a way out of this Swamp, I ought to start thinking about my current situation, now that the initial panic has worn off.

Okay, so first things first. I'm dressed up as a pallet swapped Mirrak, excluding the mask. But why? Why am I dressed like Mirrak of all people? Whoever took me from my home took my clothes too, which is a bit confusing. If you're going to strip me, why give me a cosplayers passion project? And why is it red? It just doesn't make sense. But I am glad that these robes are pretty comfy to wear, and warm too. Like clothes fresh from the Dryer.

Aside from the clothes, why put me in a swamp? Did they expect discount shrek to kill me? Or did they just leave me to die? Why not kill me themselves? I know I should be thankful to just be alive but I just can't make sense of the reasoning, if any.

Speaking of the Fungal Fuck, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THING!? It was bigger than anyone I've ever seen! Was it some kind of mythical creature like the Sasquatch? Or just a real fucked up and deformed human? It also wanted to eat me. EAT me! Did whoever abduct me offer me to that thing as a sacrifice?! Or did I just happen to meet the inspiration for Fat Bastard?!

Thinking about, this entire situation is kinda fuckey. I was playing Skyrim in my room, guy appears, everything goes black, then i wake up in a swamp, dressed like Mirrak, met the ugliest looking thing I've ever seen and am now trying to navigate out of a swamp.

How did everything change so god damn fast?

I walk for an uncertain amount of time. I'd tell you how long I thought I walked, but I can't even see the sun through these clouds. There are no shadows, I can't even tell if its morning or evening right now! Anyways I walked until I found Shrek's hut. How do I know its his? Above the door it says in big red letters "Gurgs Hut. Keep out, unless Gurg". Yeah something tells me this guy ain't the brightest bulb in the box if you know what I mean.

Stalking up to the window, I peek inside. I don't see much, a bed… I think? A pot, a few candles, a dead mule, a chest, and a woman tied to the wall.

…

…Wait, what?!

I do a double take and yeah, there is a girl tied to the wall with ropes! Light skin, brown hair, her eyes were… lifeless. She looked like she was dead, her head hanging limply to the side, resting on her forearm, bruises and scratches were all over her body. She looked like she had been through hell. Unfortunately there was one more detail that made my heart freeze for a moment.

Her belly was swollen, not with fat. But with a child.

Saving her, or at least trying to is a bad idea. That Ogre could be back any minute now, and if he catches me inside then there isn't any room to maneuver. Even if I got her out where would I even take her? I'm not exactly good at navigating myself right now. But even then, does that give me the right to just abandon this girl?

No. No it doesn't. So with what courage I could muster up I entered the mud hut as quietly as I could and closing the door behind me. When I entered I found my nose and almost every sense assaulted by a foul smell! It smelt like 'd need a knife to cut her down with. The big bastard must have one in here right? I begin scrounging around for a knife of some kind. I look in the pot, only to find a white, slimey liquid. Was this that creatures attempt at soup or something? Whatever it was it was most definitely the source of the grotesque oder.

I inspect the dead mule and nope, no knives. As a matter of fact it looks like he was tearing it apart with his hands to eat. I'm just glad I've managed to avoid being put on the menu because that seems like an absolutely horrific way to die.

The next thing I began looking through was the Chest, and become quite pleasantly surprised. In the chest there is a bag of gold coins, (Who the hell uses gold coins?) A Sword, (Who the fuck uses a Sword?) A satchel, and a Map. Sweet.

I put the map and coin bag into the Satchel and arm myself with the sword. The sword felt lighter in my hand than expected, like a toy lightsaber I used to fight my brothers with back when we were kids. Anyways with my slightly bigger knife I approach the girl on the wall and begin patting her face in an attempt to get her attention.

She only glances at me before saying "Kill me." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked in an equally quiet voice "I'm not going to do that." I said as I raised the sword to cut her hands free

"Please sir, if you have any mercy, you'll kill me before I can give birth to its child" she said in an almost dead tone.

Give birth to its child? "I'm not going to-" I started to say before she interrupted me

"I'm already dying sir." She said as she looked down at her gut with teary eyes "A monsters seed grows in my womb. Soon, I'll loose my mind and I'll just be another brood mother for these beasts." She said before raising her head to look me in the eyes. "The kindest fate you can offer me… is making sure I die while I am still me." She tells me. The instant our eyes meet, I can see it clearly. Her fear. Fear of being just another tool for that thing.

I look at her with a certain degree of disbelief, "Isn't there anything else? Maybe an abortion?" I offer as I raise the sword to cut the rope holding her to the wall again. There has to be something that can be done right?

She gives me a strange look "There is nothing to do now Stranger. If you had found me before its Seed infected me, then maybe. But I'm afraid that isn't the case anymore. Please, I beg of you. Kill me, while I am still Me." She begged.

I… I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help her, but right now I didn't know how. Her eyes were pleading with mine. Begging me to commit an act that I am unprepared to do.

"Knight lady! Gurg home!" Came the voice of the disgusting mound of flesh itself as it came inside.

Mine and its eyes connected for a Moment as it took in the situation, and a previously calm expression turned furious as the beast rushed forth and grabbed me by the shoulders, and with a mighty toss threw me completely out of the hut. Not through the door mind you, I left through the wall.

I rolled on the ground for a few feet, momentarily stunned by the fact that I had just been thrown hard enough to destroy a dirt wall and was surprisingly no worse for wear. I shook myself back to focus and looked back at the hut where the Ogre was inspecting the woman "He no touch you right?" It asked, when she didn't say anything it got even more angered and delivered a hard backhand.

After I watched it strike her I found myself shouting "HEY!" At the creature, grabbing its attention. It turned to me slowly, as if insulted that I dare address it. "If you want to hit someone, then hit me. Unlike her, I'll hit back." I said adjusting my grip on my new sword. Is this a bad idea? Yeah, but I can't just let him do that without even trying to do something. Besides, if I don't kill it now, odds are its going to keep hunting me until I'm out of this swamp.

The ogre marches over to me far faster than I thought it would however. I tried to hit it with a quick swing of the sword, but it grabbed the blade and simply began staring at me.

It was at this moment that I knew; I fucked up.

It ripped the sword from my hands and picked me up by my arm. It began chuckling in its disgusting voice before throwing me with far more force than before at a tree.

When my back smashed into the tree II thought it would've hurt more to be honest. Don't get me wrong it hurt, but not enough to put me out. I pulled myself up from the dirt, or at least I tried to before that monster grabbed my leg and hoisted me up to its face "Stupid Human think he can tell Gurg what to do?!" It asked before slamming me into the ground, like one would do to a sack of potatoes.

After getting tired of that he threw me again, this time I crashed back into the hut. And unlike when I hit the tree, I actually lost the will to move again.

It began coming closer and closer, grabbing its club from the ground and raising it above its own head to beat me to death with.

Was this the end?

Was I really about to die to an Ogre in a Swamp?

 _Speak the Words…_

 _…_

 _…_ What?…

…

 _You know them,_

 _You've used them._

…

…Who…?

…

 _And now, you must Shout._

 _Show this creature the Might of your Thu'um_

I summoned up all the strength I had left in my body and Shouted as loud as I could muster and in a voice akin to thunder I yelled out loud

 _ **"FUS RO DAH!"**_

The three words of power had a number of effects.

The creatures of the swamp all began running in terror at the Shout, seeking shelter as though the thunderous noise they herad was the precursor to a deadly storm.

The Ogre found himself blasted off of his feet and flying through the air as if he were hit by some great, unrelenting force. Its club flew from his hands as though it was trying to return to a home in the sky while Its head collided with a rock as it landed, its skull broken and shattered as it painted the stone red with its gnarly life fluids.

The woman's restraints found themselves useless as the hut shook viloently enough to force the nail holding her restraints free from the wall. She dropped unceremoniously to the ground as she found herself free for the first time in go only knows how many months.

As my strength left my body she crawled next to me and looked at me with an expression of both shock and awe "What was that?" She asked before I found myself too tired to even answer.

everything began going black as I felt my eyelids found themselves far too heavy to remain open any longer.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

* * *

Within the Dark Citidel sat a Beautiful Dark Elf, her eyes were focused on the magical artifact in front of her.

The Artifact showed her the encampment of Humans just outside their borders, .

"So, they've finally gotten the nerve to attack my home directly." She said to herself. One finger tapped the arm of her chair as she crossed her legs. Her mind was swimming with thoughts, how could she repel these invaders? Her forces were already being denied enough to start getting rowdy. She could hardly tell them where to go, what village to attack, or even tell them to curb their own lust.

The thought of being defeated had crossed her mind, that these Black Dogs might actually claim victory over her went from a mindless fantasy, to a very real possibility. "My Queen, The Orcs are ready and awaiting for these Invaders. Do you have any other orders for our remaining forces?" Her Right Hand asked as she came into the Throne Room and knelt in front of the Dark Elf Queen.

The Queen of the Dark Citidel shook her head "No Chloe, all of our pieces have been put into play. Gather up the Servants and leave with them for Sanctuary. I will not put our people, or you in harms way if I can avoid it." The Dark Queen said to the younger Dark Elf.

Chloe's face changed from one that was calm to rebellious, "Lady Olga, I will not leave you here to face these Humans alone! I will send the Servants home, but I will not abandon you here!" The Right hand of the Queen protested against the order

Olga's voice changed from calm and serene to serious and commanding "This is not up for Debate. You leave with the rest of our people tonight, before the attack. Am I understood?"

"But-!" Chloe started to say, only for her voice to Die as Olga slammed the bottom of her staff into the ground

"NO!" The Dark Queen shouted, before allowing her voice to change to one almost motherly, calm and caring "I don't want to risk losing you. You are the Closest thing I have to a daughter…" Olga said tenderly "If I lost you… I don't know what I'd do." She said rubbing the younger Dark Elf's head "…Please Chloe…" Olga asked softly.

Chloe's mouth opened to speak, but before she could a shout more akin to a Roar echoed from the Magical artifact

 _ **"FUS RO DAH!"**_

Both the Queen and her Right hand turned to the magical looking glass, and watched as the men of the camp scrambled for the source of the noise.

Olga started to use the magical device to follow the Humans to the source of the thunderous Shout. Expecting a beast of great power.

Only to be left confused. The men had stopped in an Ogre's Swamp, only to find a ogre with its head split open and slumped against a stone, a pregnant Human Woman, and a young man wearing a strange set of robes, unlike any she had seen in all her long 800 years. Was this the source of that powerful voice? Or had that being ran away before the humans arrived? Olga wasn't sure, but she did know one thing.

That was the ancient language of the great dragons.

The immortal rulers of the skies,

"What was that?" Chloe asked as she turned back to her queen, who sat there silent in her own thoughts.

The Queen of the Dark Elves remained quiet, her mind trying to come up with a reason that the long dead language of Dragons has found its way back to the present after being lost in the oceans of history from a time so long ago that it predates even herself. Unfortunately only one reason came to mind, and it was one that terrified her. "Chloe, Get everyone to Sanctuary. Now." Olga said as she began erecting a magical barrier around her fortress.

"My Queen, what is wrong? I don't understand." The younger dark elf said nervously, she had never seen her benefactor act like this before. Were those three words really so terrifying?

Olga cast the Barrier, but after it was cast she fell forward. Thankfully her right hand had reacted quick enough to catch her before she found herself on the ground "Thank you Chloe," she said before forcing herself back to her feet, leaning on her staff as a crutch "I believe that we are in far more danger than what I initially thought." The dark queen cast her ward a looklook "Those words we had heard… It is the language of the Dragons."

Chloe raised an eyebrow "But I thought that the Dragons were extinct?"

The Dark Queen nodded "Yes, that is correct. Or at least partially. At the dawn of creation, when the First Goddess was but a mere slave to the Black Beast, Dragons were the defenders of the world. It is said that upon seeing the injustices of a world without Love, Life, and Hope that they saw fit to tear the Black beast apart with fangs, claws, and their most powerful weapon: Their voice." The dark queen stated standing up straight, "Their combined voices tore it apart into the creatures you see under my banner: Imps, Orcs, Ogres, and all other manner of monster known to us. But their victory came at the cost of their kind. And the Goddess saw fit to honor their sacrifice by filling the world with all kinds of mortal creatures. The race of Men, Elves, Halflings, were born of her desire to honor her saviors." She continued "After their creation, she guided them, protected them, and near the end of her first life she had one vision. That the Black Beast would rereemerge someday, and when that day comes it will restore the status quo."

Chloe looked confused "What does ancient history have to do with The Dragons Language? And why it scares you?"

The dark queen returned to her throne "Why else would Dragons return, if our 'Father' hasn't returned as well?" She asked the younger dark elf whose eyes began to widen in realization.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was actually a bit surprised.

I hadn't expected to open them again to be honest, not with how horrid I felt when I fell asleep.

From what I could see, I was in a Tent. It was a shitty tent, but hey a right improvement over the last time I closed my eyes.

My body felt sore, but besides that it was okay. And considering the fact that an abomination against nature was using me to violently beat the ground into submission I'm not going to complain.

Oh yeah, before I forget

 _ **WHAT?! THE?! FUCK?!**_

I Shouted! I don't mean I yelled real loud, I mean my voice threw a guy thirty feet into the fucking air like he weighed almost nothing!

I'd have chalked it up to coincidence if I didn't remember _doing_ _it!_

"Oh, you're awake." Came a voice from the entrance of the tent. I lifted my head up a bit to see them, propping myself up on my arms. They guy in the tent looked… vaguely familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it though. He had a pair of circular glasses, brown hair, wearing a big ass cloak and gives off vibes that he is a know it all. "How're you feeling friend?" He asked taking a seat next to the sleeping bag I'm currently inside.

I clear my throat and answer "I've been better, but I can move. Thats probably the most important thing." I say, before he opens a book and begins flipping through the pages as though he's trying to find something specific

"Any pain? Soreness? Or otherwise inconvenient issues?" He asks flipping through his book.

"I'm only sore, it'll pass. Who are you anyways? And where am I?" I asked before trying to sit up, only for this guy to push me back down onto my back with one hand

"Easy, just relax and I'll have you right as rain in no time, just let me find the right spell." Spell? "And as for your other two questions, my name is Kin, and you are safe in our company's camp." He said before continuing through his book

I wanted to ask about what he meant by 'spell' but a far more important question rose to mind much faster "Wait! What about that woman I found?! Did you find her too?!" I asked urgently, to which Kin didn't even bother looking at me before answering

"She's fine. Boss sent her and a small squad of guys to Ken. The Church of the Goddess can help her recover from that traumatic ordeal. She'll be just fine." He said as if conversing about the weather. I know I hadn't known her long, but its still nice to know that she'll be okay. Kin stopped turning through his book and began quietly muttering a few words before a mysterious golden glow came out of his hands and enveloping my body.

It felt like a warm blanket after a cold day. When the glow faded away my body felt as right as rain "What was that?" I asked in amazement, feeling myself all over. But in doing so brought another interesting development to my attention.

Everything about me was like improved to a ridiculous degree! Last I remember I was a god damn twig! A skeleton wearing a tight fitting skin suit! Now I've got developed muscles, and I mean developed! I mean I've got a body close to Captain Americas! Now I'm not exactly upset over that but how the living fuck did I get this?!

"Magic." Kin replied to my question simply, and the fact that he was so nonchalant about the fact that he did me no favors as I just sat there in bewilderment that the soreness in my body isis gone without a trace, as though it were never there to begin with! Kin closed the book and passed me the red robes I was wearing before. "Now come on, Boss wants to see you." The mage said before departing from the tent

"Boss?" I asked confused. Why would they want to see me?

Kin didn't reply to my question before he left. So here I was dressing in strange robes in a strange camp, rescued by fucking Harry Potters cousin, after just Shouting at an Ogre hard enough to send it flying.

I've got a hunch I'm not in Kansas anymore.

I can't afford to dwell on it, not right now. Apparently the wizard wants me to meet their boss, and I don't think I can keep them waiting. So I get dressed, and leave the tent.

And my eyes confirm that I am indeed, NOT in Kansas anymore.

The Sky is dark, and I don't mean like night time I mean dark clouds hover above the sky but no rain, not even a single break in the clouds to let the sun peak through. And the Land itself showed that face. It was dry, dead land. The only thing that could be seen were the rocks that decorated the ground. The only plant life were in the marsh near camp. You could see the line where it ended and this… this… wasteland began. I could see a massive jagged spire stick from the ground a distance away. It looked as though its very tip was trying to reach the clouds, for a chance to see the sun.

This land was void of any natural life.

It was… sad.

"First time seeing the badlands Pup?" Asked a deep voice to my side. The man was large. Larger than anyone I had ever seen in my life with a sword just as large strapped to his back. Christ, what did anyone need a sword that big for?! Decapitating giants?! His outfit was black and red, and hr had a singular black and red Shoulder pad, with a Sword and Dogs head emblem painted on. And unfortunately

 _ **I RECOGNIZE HIM!**_

This man, no this monster in humans skin was Vault, Leader of the Black Dog Mercenaries, Emperor of the Black Dog Sex Empire… and the 'Protagonist' of an nsfw piece of media.

"What's wrong pup? Cat got your tongue?" He asked, but I was still in a stunned silence as my head was trying to process this information.

I was in Kuroinu…

 _I was in Kuroinu…_

 ** _I AM IN KUROINU!_**

I began breathing faster and faster. Inwardly I began panicking, no scratch that I fucking AM panicking!

my breath gets a bit faster and I begin unconsciously shivering in silent terror.

This son of a bitch is probably the single most scummy piece of shit I've ever had the displeasure of discovering in my entire life. From what I know he is, or was, a hero of some renown. And he stabbed the people he fought for in the back and then fucked the hole! He takes everything from the women of this god forsaken rock and leaves them as more objects than people, he even gives those beasts that live here free reign over whatever the fuck they want.

He is a bastard, in every meaning of the word.

And it seems to be my unfortunate fate to be here.

…

 _ **WHY THE FUCKING HELL AM I EVEN HERE?!**_

I don't understand! Did I get teleported here from somewhere?!

Why do I have the Voice?!

Why am I wearing Mirraks robes?!

WHY AM I IN A CONVERSATION WITH A **FICTIONAL _HENTAI CHARACTER?!_**

"Hey. I'm talking to you." Vault said, clearly a bit agitated from my silence.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said "Um, yeah… first time." I said looking away and back out to the wastelands… wait a minute, if we're in a camp outside that fortress, then he must not have taken it over yet right? Otherwise he just decided to camp like a good few miles away from his house… palace… fort… whatever.

"I can tell, you look like a Goblin in the middle of a Shield Fortress." He said before approaching me and looking at the massive spire "The name is Vault, you?"

Ah fuck. Do I use my name? Or come up with some fantasy sounding shit like 'Frodo' or 'Ragnaar'? You know what to hell with it, not like they could track down where I'm from with just my name "I'm… James Hind." I tell him, but refuse to look at him.

"Well met then James." He lied, it was a convincing lie, but a lie none the less. Hell if I didn't already know what kind of treacherous snake this guy was I might have actually believed he meant what he said. "Unfortunately we don't have time for small talk. So I am going to cut straight to the point; Because of you, I'm down a few men. I sent a few good guys to get that Lady to Ken, and seeing as how neither of you had the money to pay us to do that I've come up with a different way for you to repay me."

A new feeling of dread began to rise in my stomach "I don't think i like where this conversation is going." I said simply.

"The way I see it, James, you help me take that fort and help us achieve Victory for all Eostia and bring abot a better world." he said leaving out the part where he uses its Monster Army to rape the world into subjugation.

"Or…?" I asked expecting a threat of death or something if I refuse.

"Oh, I amsorry i didn't realize I posed it in the form of a choice. You are helping. I'm down four good bodies getting that lady you were with somewhere safe, so you are fighting." Why am I being roped into this?! "If you die, then you'll have paid your debt in blood. If you live then I'll consider your debt paid. but only if we win, if we both lose and still draw breath than I'll gut you myself." Son of a bitch.

"Son of a bitch" I say to myself, unfortunately not quiet enough judging from the low chuckle he gave me

"Don't worry, we got a plan. Just do your part and everybody should be able to go home satisfied. Hell, you do well enough then I might even offer you a place in the Pack. Sound fair?"

"Yeah… Fair." I said sullenly. I just got fucking conscripted into a mother fucking siege on a fortress because of something I wasn't even conscious for!

Vault pats my shoulder "Good. Get some rest and get yourself fed. We attack at dawn." Wait what?!

"But i-I don't even know how to use a sword!" I protest, They want to send somebody with the combat ability of a potato on a fucking Seige?!

The Merc leader shrugs at me "Just swing like your life depends on it, and hit them till they die." I could only gawk, are you fucking serious?! "Just kidding, just stick to the plan and you should be fine Pup." He said before walking away.

…

What

…

THE

…

 **FUCK**

 **…**

 _ **JUST**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **HAPPENED?!**_

…

Am I dreaming?!

Is this real?!

 _ **WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!**_

 ** _I WAS ONLY PLAYING SKYRIM!_**

 ** _GOD GIVE ME ANSWERS!_**

* * *

 _ **And end.**_

 _ **Well fuck me this is a mistake.**_

 _ **Hey guys, so this is a new fic and the first one I've done in a while.**_

 _ **Review, fav, follow, and all that stuff.**_

 _ **Go ahead and ask me question, point out inconsistencies and grammes issues please.**_

 ** _God forgive me, for this train wreck._**

 ** _If you have information on the villains of this series could you please tell me? I know the basics but I figure other people could help me fill in the blanks, you know?_**

 ** _And yeah, this fic is kinda a hot mess. But its my first time writing in a while. If you think you can do better than by all means go ahead._**

 ** _Give me feedback please. It helps keep me motivated._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

After Vault had conscripted me into his little brigade here I found myself more lost than I had ever been before. Its been a few hours and I've been assigned to Guard duty.

I'm not a fighter I'm a Thinker and that is being _Very_ generous! And yet I'm expected to play a role in this fucking siege against a literal fortress filled quite literally to the brim with monsters, demons and all other manner of Abominations against god?!

I haven't even gotten over the fact that I'm not 'Me' anymore! Its like somebody took my head and stuck it on some other dudes body! I feel like my life went from about a Zero on the Crazy scale to One Hundred and Thirty! I haven't even begun to remotely process the events of the last twenty four hours, and now I'm expected to partake in probably the most dangerous fight in this world.

"Ugh…" I say to the sky before putting my head in my hands "I don't understand any of this." I say hopelessly into my hands before rubbing my face a little bit. I remove my hands from my face and begin looking at the massive black citadel that will most likely be my final resting place. I was going to die tomorrow. Die at the hands of some monster fresh out of hell. Maybe I could run away in the night? No, that wouldn't work, I'd be lost for days, and if I didn't die from dehydration, a beast might make me its snack. "I'm going to die." I said to myself. This entire situation is just-

"You can't die yet!"

"FUCK!" I shouted loudly as I jumped out of my own skin "Who the hell are you?!" I asked in surprise to the White haired man next to me, he wore a noble attire, but his right side was orange, while the left side was purple. He leaned on a black cane that had three screaming faces on the tip. He looked familiar, right on the tip of my tongue, but the name didn't come to me.

"Shhh! Be quiet! You'll wake the grass!" He said pushing a finger against my lips, but I quickly bat his hand away, making him frown

I was both alarmed and confused now, wonderful. "What are you talking about?! There is no grass here!" I said gesturing to the lifeless land around me. "Now who are you?! How did you even get here?!" I asked all but demanding him to answer.

He shrugged "That's a matter of perspective. It was here before at one point in time, just not now." He said calmly and in a cheery voice "And you already know who I am you whining beetle! Don't you remember when we first met or did you lose a part of your mind when I snapped your head off that stick you called a body?"

"I've never met you before in my life! And what do you mean you snapped my head off?! Its still attached to my body!" I countered, or tried to.

"Actually that body belongs to the Know-it-all Hermy Mora." He said flippantly, but I found myself a bit more confused. Hermy Mora? Who the flying fuck is Hermy Mora?

"Who the hell is Hermy Mora?!" I ask getting a bit pissed off "And you still haven't told me who you are!"

The strange man rolled his eyes "Hermaous Mora, Prince of knowledge and Secrets. You know the one; with all the tentacles and eyes just floating about. You should remember him, you've only dealt with him so many times that I wouldn't be surprised if you got together for evening brunch!"

Hermaous Mora? But that's an Elder Scrolls character, a Daedric Prince no less.

I wanted to call this guy a fool because, Mora is by all means fictional but then again I am in a rather dirty world that I had believed to be fictional not even a full twenty four hours ago. But if Hermaous Mora is a 'Real' thing, then who is this guy? I can only think of one person that fits his description but then that'd …

…

…

Oh shit this is who i think it is isn't it?

An old coot, dressed half in orange and half in purple. Speaking in nonsense and mad enough to call a Deadric Prince by a nickname like 'Hermy'. "I can see that brick in your skull rolling." The strange man said as a smug smile appeared on his face.

My eyes widen as the realization comes to me "Y-You're Sheogorath?" I asked hesitantly.

"Deadric Prince of Madness, Insanity, Dementia and Ruler of the Madhouse." The mad God said with an extravagant bow. "Took you long enough to realize. I though I might have needed to spell it out for with your bones."

I was speechless for a moment just gawking at the Deadric Prince. As if shit couldn't get any stranger the universe pulls this shit on me. "But you're just a character in a game aren't you? You shouldn't exist!" I said more to myself than him, I was already had enough to be stressed about, I did NOT need dealing with a daedra who could turn my mind to mush with a simple wave of the hand added to that list!

The mad prince just shrugged "Oh Who is to say who should and shouldn't exist? What is a fantasy for someone is a reality for another. Don't have a fit over it." the mad god said simply "That book " _The Lusty Argonian Maid_ " was written by a pervert with a lizard fetish, but you don't have to be a Deadric Prince to know that somewhere an unlucky Argonian is living that exact life with her Master." The mad prince explained. And in a weird way he had a point. "Anyways! You can't die _**Yet!**_ The First act hasn't even started and you're already afraid for your life!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. First Act? The hell is he talking about?

"The First act! The real war hasn't even started yet! I want to see families ripped apart, widows and sons swear vengeance, Husbands and daughters driven to the point of insanity because they lost their loved ones! The trauma of war to rip even the strongest of Sanities into shreds!" Sheogorath ranted, "I gave you the body, the power to put up a good fight damn it! If I found out my minimum effort was wasted I'll drag your soul down to the Asylums for a Cheese celebration!" The mad god threatened, but I was left somehow more confused than I was before.

But the threat itself wasn't lost on me "What do you want me to do?" I asked him with some resignation, I may not be a very smart man, but I know not to piss off the guy who'll drop me from about 5000 feet in the air if I get on his bad side.

"Oh don't be a sour sausage, its easy! I just want you to keep this pot stirring for a while. I'd threaten your life but you're already afraid of death! So how about I threaten your sanity instead?" The mad prince offered in a darker voice

Now my fear has become absolutely crushing "What do you mean?" I asked as my own breathing got faster without me realizing it.

"What, what, what! Is that the only thing you know how to say mortal?! Must I tear out your Larynx and manually expand your vocabulary?!" The Prince of Insanity yelled at me, and in turn made me cower just a bit.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm just trying to get a grasp on everything is all!" I apologized bowing and averting my gaze away.

"Get a grasp on things?!" The madman yelled "I AM SHEOGORATH! YOU'LL HAVE BETTER LUCK GRASPING SMOKE THAN YOU WILL HAVE GRASPING ME!" He began to shout

I am glad I had an empty bladder otherwise I might have pissed myself right then "Sorry! I apologize it wasn't right to say that!"

"Its okay, mortal. Just be more considerate of the Prince of Madness next time." Shegorath said before patting my head like a I was a small child "All you gotta as of you is to fight a war where the odds are stacked so incredibly high against you that it doubles the length of the World. Easy peasy lemon squeezie."

I really wanted to tell him that is that he is wrong. A war is never easy! And knowing my own chance of winning out of reach it might as well be put at the very top of the Throat of the World! does me NO favors! But I'm pretty sure I'm treading on thin ice with the Insane god right now as is. "I… Alright." I accepted reluctantly. But what choice did i have really? Between accepting this impossible task and not, I'm going to pick the one that I know keeps me away from the Wabbajack!

With my agreement, the mad Prince smiled wickedly "Excellent! And here I thought I might need to stab hooks into your hands and play with you like a puppet to make you work for me." Sheogorath said before putting an arm around me "Now as fun as this talk was, I can't stay too long or else the other princes might start missing me, but know this Mortal: I will be watching you progress very, _very_ closely." He said in a lower voice before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

With the Prince of madness gone for now I had some time to reevaluate what I knew. That and to try and comprehend that not only am I in a Hentai, but apparently I've been put here by the Deadric Prince of Mania and Dementia. A fact that in and of itself is difficult to comprehend, considering up until a little while ago I considered him fictional. But then again I am in a world I had also considered fictional, so you know what? Maybe its not that hard to believe, but that doesn't change the the fact that this entire thing feels surreal to me.

So, to recap: I'm in a Hentai, This body isn't mine, The Daedric Prince of Madness wants me to prolong the war that's going to happen, I've got about a snowflakes chance in hell to actually survive, let alone win, and my entire understanding of real vs fiction has been shattered like cheap glass.

Awesome.

With an sigh I decided to take a seat on the ground. I'm not sure what time it is, but I'm feeling kind of tired, and without much to occupy my time Its a bit difficult to stay awake. "Well James, you're waist deep in it now." I say to myself before giving that massive black spire another look, "I'm not even sure how long I'm supposed to fight it, month? A year? A decade? And that's assuming I don't just die tomorrow." I look back down to the horizon. With a deep breath I mutter a small prayer "If there is any other gods out there, Aeadra and anyone else listening to me, Please help me." I ask, but knowing my voice has fallen on deaf ears.

Oh god what am I gonna do?

* * *

 _*The next morning*_

* * *

I was relieved of duty part way through the night, mainly so I could get some rest. And while I was tired, sleep managed to elude me. I stayed up last night trying to come up with a plan, some kind of way to actually fight Vault, but unfortunately all my plans were deemed failures because of facts I had little real control over.

The first of which was I couldn't figure out North and South. I'd use the Sun to help but considering I can't see the fucking thing; figuring out north and south became a bit harder. Maybe I could find a compass, but until I have one, figuring out where to go is a problem I don't have an answer for. Another thing is WHERE would I go? I myself can only recall a few places that could be considered 'safe' but all of them fall in the end one way or another. Either because they get overrun, betrayed, or didn't go all out against their enemies, hell even the debatably safest one Surrenders without so much as an actual fight.

My next issues is the fact that my only way to defend myself is by Shouting. I'd be okay if I knew more than a few Shouts by heart. Unrelenting Force, Flame Breath, Whirlwind Sprint and the first word of Become ethereal and Slow Time. A decent few shouts, and I'm sure if I really tried I could remember others, but right now the words of power seem to elude me. Other than my own voice I've got a sword that is more or less just for show because I don't know how to use it beyond 'Swing, Swing, Stab'.

"Alright Pups! Get over here!" I heard Vault call out, interrupting my train of thought. And like a bunch of these other 'people' I approach Vault. I hesitate to call these Mercenaries people because I know that soon enough their true colors are going show and when that happens I have to stop seeing them as people, otherwise I'll only hesitate when it matters.

"Alright newbies, we just want to make sure everyone knows what they are going to be doing." Said a guy in a Green open vest and brown pants… what was his name again? Ficks? Jicks? Hicks? "Me, Vault, Kin and all the other senior members will go and have a little 'chat' with all of the Monster Chiefs, that should keep attention away from you newbies so you can go and capture Olga Discordia."

My eyes widen a bit at that "Wait, wait, wait! You're sending us to capture the big boss lady herself?! That's suicide isn't it?!" I ask in a somewhat vain protest.

"Not exactly." Says Kin as he enters the tent, "Sorry for interrupting Hicks," Oh, thats his name. "But capturing the Dark Queen is simultaneously the easiest and most vital task."

"Really? Mind exposing how its the easiest task?" I ask crossing my arms.

Kin Smiled at my question "Simple. From what the scouts say she has sent all of the Servants away to some unknown place. The only creatures we'll find in there are the Dark Queen herself and her Minions. While we engage the main force through the citadel, you lot are going to have a clear path to the Queen." He says

I on the other hand roll my eyes "Because _GETTING_ to the sorceress who can make that pillar of hate is going to be the hard part." I said sarcastically as I pointed to the Dark tower that was scrapping against the sky.

"Getting there is the hard part." Kin confirmed, much to my surprise. "While we keep the Monsters busy you'll need to reach her before they have the chance to get in your way. But once you reach her you'll need to exercise some caution. She may be weak, but that does not mean she won't be able to kill you if you are careless." The mage warned "But if you are light on your feet and fight with your head then you should be just fine."

Well, I don't know about you but I feel reassured. "So to recap, you guys are going to be fighting the dumb brutes and other such spawns of hell while the green as grass recruits get to fight the lady that literally made the worlds monster population serve her loyally for the past however many years?"

Hicks and Kin gave each other a glance "Well of course it sounds bad when you put it like that." Hicks says simply

"That's cause it is a bad! It is the worst plan I've ever heard!" I say a bit distressed. it is essential suicide!

"But it is the one we will be using." Said Vault as he entered the open tent. "Don't worry Pup, knocking out a Dark Elf bitch is far easier than murdering Orcs and Ogres."

I can't help but glare at the Black Dog leader "I'm not too sure about that. Last time I checked only a few people could use Magic. And from what I've heard The Dark Elf Queen is among the best, maybe even the top ten in the world." Actually I didn't know if that was true or not on both fronts. I'm not sure if magic is commonplace or not, and but I was confident that Olga was among the most powerful mages. Or was at the very least.

Vault snickers at my statement "She won't be once you slap this on her neck." He said raising a small brown and silver collar with a smooth red gemstone in the front "This here is a Magical Absorption Device. Slap this on her and she'll find herself powerless, and in less than a week most of her power will be gone." Vault said before tossing it at me.

I barely managed to catch it, "How am I going to do that? Ask nicely?"

"I'm sure between you and the rest of the Rookies, you'll figure something out." He says before his smile vanished from his face, "Anyways Kin, Hicks. Its time to march." He tells the two before turning to me "Alright Pup, your group is going to be following close behind mine. I'll escort you guys as far as I can but be warned, if you lag behind, or a Demon grabs you that I will not come back. I… We cannot afford to stop moving." He tells me. I noticed that he had to remind himself to say ' _We'_.

Good to know he's willing to abandon his guys. Fucking leader of the year over here. "Noted." I replied simply, simultaneously pocketing the Magical collar and walking away, grabing a spare long sword on my way out of camp.

Time to march to my death.

God, Akatosh, The Flying Spaghetti Monster, and whoever the fuck is listening to me, please watch out for me.

* * *

 _Later on_

* * *

I followed my 'Group' as best I could,

A lot of them were as you would expect from walking embodiments of everything that is wrong with the Human Race. Monsters just warring the skin of mankind. Some tried to talk to me but I decided to ignore them; If I wanted to be friends with Trash, I'd hang around dumpsters.

Anyways we marched right up to the massive door. I was wondering how we were going to get in, only to be answered when a little green goblin opened the door "Ah, Vault here! Finally!" It said pulling the doors open enough for us to enter. "The creatures loyal to the Queen are in position Usurper! The ones on your side have made themselves scarce, only thing left now is to thin out herd!" It said in its creepy little voice.

I was about to ask what's going on, they're betraying her? I can't recall if _How_ Olga lost, only that she did.

Unfortunatly before i could, the words died in my throat as the little green freak got a knife through its Skull. By the one and only Captain Asshole. "HA!" Vault laughed "so it seems our job here will be easier than i had expected! The Dark Queen's reign ends today men!" He exclaimed before the Dark elf Knight began retreating from the massive force that The Black Dogs were. "Well you know the Plan Dogs! Show these beasts no mercy! But take that Dark Elf Whore alive!" He shouted, raising his great sword and pointing it onward. While a lot of the senior members charged forward cutting down the Monsters in the way Vault turned to my little "'pack' "Today you prove yourselves to my Company. You will achieve victory or death! Now let's move!" He shouted

But as soon as he did I got pushed to the floor and nearly trampled.

While I was on the ground I heard hundreds of people run past me, their steps like a thousand off beat drums all playing at once. I tried to force myself to my feet, but every time I did someone decided to use my back like a springboard. After a bit they stopped running past me, I managed to get up, but man was that a fight. I knew these guys were the walking embodiment of cuntiness, but am still surprised by new acts of jackassery.

Looking back up at where my 'Comrades' are I can see they've already reached the stairs. Well, they did say that if someone went down they weren't going to stop for em, still the fuckers left me behind! Then again they are charging headfirst into monsters in fortified positions, so you know what? Thank you for knocking me over.

I start following them and let me just say, **CHRIST ALIVE!** This place absolutely massive. I'm on the ground floor and this thing stretches for miles into the sky!

…

Oh fuck I'm going to have to climb this thing aren't I?

Yes… yes I am.

With a sigh I start ascending this first staircase up to the higher levels, all the wile I hear sounds of fighting in the rooms off to the sides as I climb staircase after staircase, floor after floor. Then I began finding bodies, Ghouls and goblins cut into ribbons, men torn apart and crushed and each just as dead as the last. Intestines ripped out, legs torn from bodies, faces torn off and heads crushed were just a few of the gruesome deaths I found.

The sight of the mangled corpses made me feel sick and the stench of death in the air made me wanna hurl. And unfortunately for me, this wouldn't be the last time I was going to be surrounded by bodies, a fact that I've quickly come to dread. I was going to be seeing more bodies, and all I could hope was that I grew used to it soon.

Pushing my disgust and bile back down my throat and pressed on. Remaining back, while preferable, is probably going to send red flags to Vault which would most likely lead to me finding an unmarked grave in the middle of nowhere.

So yeah, double time.

I begin pushing further and further up the massive staircase, and in a not so silent complaint "Fuck these stairs!" I said to myself as I took a rest, "I would've thought by now you would have created an elevator, or escalator or something!" I whined. I'm as fit as the next guy but god damn Is this some Grade A horse shit!

"That is because it was meant to wear out would be attackers Human." Replied more Feminine voice than I had expected.

With a slow turn I face whomever spoke and… and…

…And _**HOLY SHIT WAS SHE GORGEOUS!**_

Pale blond hair in a slightly off center ponytail, Pointed ears, a nice hourglass figure, tan skin with her private areas all but uncovered in that Dark Blue outfit that she wore and Ruby eyes filled with more hate and rage than words can convey. Attractive didn't even begin to accurately describe her, Hot doesn't even properly convey it, and Sexy is simply too weak of a word to define what I am gazeing at. This lady was without a doubt Chloe, Olga's most trusted servant, former slave and she… is…is…

…

…

…

 _ **NO.**_

 **NOPE! NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN, NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE!**

 **I DON'T CARE IF ITS A BAD IDEA TO FREE SOMEONE WHO WOULD RATHER TURN MY INSIDES INTO OUTSIDES.**

 **LEAVING HER FOR THE DISGUSTING MONSTERS OF THIS WORLD IS JUST UNACCEPTABLE! I CANNOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!**

Although if Chloe is anything to go by, I look forward to seeing other characters in this series.

I mean just imagine how Olga will look?

Imagine Celestine …

…

…

No! Stop dirty thoughts! Life and death situation right now! Lewd thoughts when I'm not in danger!

"Umm… H - Hello." I say somewhat hesitantly to the Dark Elf standing a few steps lower than me. "My name is James…" I offer nervously, she didn't reply with words and instead thought a glare was an adequate response. And considering everything I know about her and her hatred for men in general, it is fitting that she regarded me with absolute disdain.

But unfortunatly I now had to come up with an escape from this situation. Chloe is a skilled fighter from what i understand, _(not that they really made an effort to show_ that) andI knew she'd be here somewhere, she is one of the first two captured and broken after all. I just didn't expect to meet here face to face before the inevitable victory. She continues her hard gaze at me, neither moving or responding, so I try to speak again "So…" I start to say as I try and stall for time to figure a way out of this 'Encounter' "How are you?" I ask patheticly, _'How are_ you?' James come on you can do better than that!

She scoffs at my question "Spare me the pleasantries you Filthy Human." She told me as she drew two curved short swords from their scabbards on her hips "I will not let a single one of you and your Damn band of pigs get within ten feet of My Queen."

"Then why aren't you ahead of us?" I ask trying to buy some time to think, I could always shout? But that runs the risk of inflicting potentially fatal damage. Throwing someone down some stairs is never a safe thing to do. And I'm going to refrain from trying to burn someone alive right now.

Chloe smiles at me "Because the weakest are found at the back." She said before rushing me.

In response my body instinctively dodged to the side to avoid her attack, "Okay! We're fighting now!" I say to myself as I try to put distance between myself and the deadly Dark Elf. After i deem the distance good enough I drew the sword on my hip. While I prepare to defend myself I watch as she gets into a new fighting stance. Ah, fuck this was bad! I didn't want to fight her! Hell I barely got out of the way of her first attack, what hope do I have to go toe to toe with her?!

"You're quick for a Human. But don't think that will be enough to save you from me." The young Dark elf told me as she prepared to strike again,

"That is a fact I am well aware of. I'm honestly surprised that I managed to dodge you at all to be perfectly honest." I replied simply before running up the stairs, in an attempt to reach a level floor. I barely managed to avoid her the first time she attacked me, I doubt I'll manage to recreate that same luck unless I'm somewhere I can stand evenly.

And just as i expected, Chloe followed me. To my surprise she closed the distance faster than i expected her to. "I will see to it that it was a one time occurrence!" She told me before swiping at my rear end. I knew she missed, but i felt it slice the air directly behind me!

Thankfully I managed to get to the next floor, and even ground. What I did not realise however was that while it was good for me to have even ground beneath my feet, it put her at the advantage. How? Well now she didn't have to try not to trip and lose footing on the stairs, meaning she just got a whole lot more maneuverable. I only had the briefest of moments to get my bearings before I felt a sharp pain spread down my back "SSSSSSSSHIT!" I hissed in pain as instinctively reached for the new wound. I turned to face my attacker, only to watch her flick my blood off her curved sword

"I believe I said I wouldn't miss again." She said simply,

I glared at her. This is bad; my first fight and I'm already losing! I have no chance in a straight fight, I have to be- "GAHK!" I made a strange noise as my thought was interrupted when I received a fist to my face that sent me sprawled onto my back! "Ow!" I said while rubbing my the pain out of my nose, and wiping the blood now leaking from my lip "That was a cheap sh-" I once again began speaking only to get kicked in the head as I sat up "ARGH! FUCK!" I yelled out as I flopped over onto my hands and knees

The dark elf stared at my pitiful form "I knew Humans were Pathetic, but by you are single handedly the most pathetic member of your entire race that I have ever had the pleasure of killing." Chloe says as I begin to stand back up onto my two feet.

I wipe more blood from my busted lip and begin nursing my forehead. "You can kick really hard, you know that?" I asked.

Chloe stared at me for a moment while I tried to regain focus… and boy was that hard now that my head felt like I got kicked by a horse. "As entertaining a punching bag you make I cannot allow you to desecrate this fortress further. Pray to whatever gods you wish, you will be seeing them soon enough." She told me before rushing me again. Only this time she wasn't just aiming to cut me.

She was aiming to take my damn head off!

Instinct overpowered rational thought as I opened my mouth and Shouted

 **"FEIM!"**

As soon as the word was spoken, it immediately had an effect.

My body became a transparent blue and incorporeal, my vision was tinted blue and I watched as Chloe's expression changed from one of cold hatred to surprise as she passed right through me and stumbled for a moment, not expecting to have passed straight through me.

And let me tell you, feeling someone walk through you is _Fucking weird._

I grasped at my own chest in response to feeling her go through me like a cloud of blue mist, it felt like a bunch people were poking my torso at the same time. It wasn't enough to hurt me or anything really, but it did surprise me enough to make me recoil. "W…What is…" I hear Chloe ask as she tries to process what had just occurred.

However I realise that I might have been gawking at myself for a little to long as I blink once and suddenly I can see colors again.

Naturally Chloe noticed this too and wasted no time knocking me to the ground and putting her blade to my throat "What was that?" She asked in a growl pressing the short sword deep into my throat.

And in my fear I told her "It was a Shout!"

"What is a Shout?" The Dark elf assassin asked leaning closer to my face and god damn was she sexy…

Wait, no, bad! Focus on not dying! "Its an ability that The Dragonborn has!" I answered

Chloe stared at me for a good little while, maybe trying to determine if I am lying? I'm not sure.

After an uncertain amount of time the blade on my throat was removed and I took a breath of relief.

Unfortunately that breath was short lived as I received a powerful punch to the face that made staying conscious _real_ difficult.

A

* * *

I woke up being dragged across the ground by my foot by something much bigger than me.

"Put him in that damn cage and then back to your post, you damn pig." I heard a familiar feminine voice order.

The beast dragging me grunted in response to the order but nonetheless took me into a stone cell with iron bars blocking my exit.

It dropped my foot but my voice could only make a groan in response to my foot landing on the stone. "Now get back to work beast. The less time I spend around your kind the better." I heard Chloe say as I sat up and watched the big bastard leave my line of sight. "As for you Human," she started as she turned to address me "Consider yourself lucky that you continue to live. When me and my Queen put down theses rabid mutts, we will figure out what to do with you." She told me before she began leaving but stopped before leaving my view entirely to add one final statement "And when I return, you _**WILL**_ explain to us what exactly a _'Dragonborn'_ is." Chloe told me before vanishing out of my line of sight.

I began nursing my throbbing forehead, god damn that girl can Punch.

But at least I'm alive. I honestly can't tell if this situation is better than before or not but so long as I'm not dead I can't complain. I'd prefer to be back home playing video games, but as of now that's not really an option now is it?

However I am caught in a strange reverse of the situation I had thought would have been unfolding. That situation being me meeting Chloe and Olga in the dungeon instead of vice versa.

Besides, I doubt I'm going to be stuck in here for very long, I am willing to bet Vaults gonna win by nightfall, and I'll be out of this cell when he comes down to put Olga down here.

* * *

 _*Some time later_

* * *

…

…

…Okay you know what maybe this situation isn't as okay as I thought it was.

I've been stuck down here for hours it feels like, but I'm sure in reality its only been a few minutes.

…I think…

I don't know, its not like they keep clocks down here!

So I just sat in the corner "Great job James, now we get to play the worlds most boring waiting game." I told myself before resting my head on my knees. Was this better than fighting? Yes. Was it mind numbingly boring? Also yes.

But at the same time, this could also have very well signed away my life.

From what I am aware, which is admittedly not much, is that Dark Elves despise Humans. I'm not entirely sure why, but I may very well get executed for being here.

I could try and shout my way out in that situation, but then again I am not exactly the smartest guy in the room when a fight starts.

I mean I fought an ogre thing and was unconscious soon after.

That doesn't exactly bode well for most escape plans I can come up with.

…

Speaking of plans, how am I going to get out of here with Chloe and Olga?

Not like I can just walk out with them. And a straight fight is bound to get me or them killed.

Even if we did escape how could I shake the Black Dogs pursuit? I mean they're stupid, but not dumb. They know how to hunt, and that means they can keep on me pretty easily.

Why was I picked for this? I'm good at the game sure but skills in a virtual world do not translate to reality. I could snipe Anyone in White Run from High Horothgar with out any real effort, but put a bow and arrow in my actual hands and I'll be luck if the arrow goes five feet.

I'm exaggerating obviously, I'm more likely to shoot my foot than get any distance. But the point remains!

I need to stop worrying for now. Just wait till Vault wins and then I can figure something out.

After all, I am going to need the energy if I am going to try and get out of here.

That is if I don't get killed before then.

With a deep breath i slowly let my eyes close and try and get some rest.

…

* * *

 _A dark sky looms over the world,_

 _Families are torn apart,_

 _Sisters, Mothers, Daughters are torn from loving homes and families,_

 _Women and children bought and sold like cattle,_

 _Treated like they were nothing more than fleshy toys meant to be breed and nothing more._

 _Monsters raped and pillaged good people, who called out to their goddess for a savior. A savior that doesn't exist._

 _The Seven Shields were chained and beaten, their will to fight lost or broken._

 _And their goddess could not help them._

 _She sat powerlessly chained to the wooden post, awaiting for her former master to return and take her and destroy the world she had come to treasure._

 _And he did._

 _A giant horned demon emerged from the shadow of the man she had predicted would save her world._

 _There was no hope, no way to fight this inevitable fate._

 _For this was the beginning of the end of the world._

 _And they were doomed._

 _the demon approached the goddess reborn, intent on defiling her new form for the first of many times through out the eternity they would be together._

 _Only to be halted by a voice._

 ** _"FUS RO DAH!"_**

 _The voice shouted in an ancient and long forgotten tongue._

 _The ancient demon looked at its Challenger, before raising its great mace as a deceleration of murderous intent_

 _But the other stood unwaivering against the mighty devil whose conquest was all but complete, raising a white as bone blade in defiance against the dark one._

 _The Two titans stood against each other,_

 _One a Lord of Death and Domination with an army of Monsters and Vile Men under him._

 _The Other a Protector of Life and Freedom, with the power of ancient dragons at his command._

 _And with two war cries they clashed,_

* * *

Celestine Lucross' eyes shot open as her dream ended and she jolted awake.

Her chest heaved with heavy breaths, her beautiful and flawless skin was soaked in a thin layer of sweat and her mind racing from the what she had just witnessed in her visions, or more accurately: her nightmares.

" _What was that?"_ She asked herself as she placed a hand on her chest and tried to steady her breathing.

For years she had witnessed vision after vision, nightmare after nightmare, all repeating the same message.

That the world as she knew it would end.

The old ruler of this world would return and nothing would be able to stop it.

There was no way to escape, no way to fight it, no way to prevent the coming of the Dark Beast.

Until now that is.

Her nightmares had never given her hope of defying fate, never once in all her 2000 years has she ever been shown a way to repel the Black Beast of Legend.

But now? This was her first dream in years that did not end with her own defilement. An unknown warrior dressed in such a way that she couldn't see their face, but WHO they are is not nearly as important as what they did. They stopped the Dark Demon with the power of Dragons, The power of The Voice.

It was a fact that Filled her bosom with just as much hope as it did with dread. For the advent of her old master was neigh, and if she failed to find the guardian her vision had shown her Eostia was surely lost. And all its inhabitants with it.

With her breath finally steadied The busty high elf stood from her bed, and moved towards the balcony of her castle. Her emerald orbs gazed over over her lands, her people living in ignorant bliss that their world is on the verge of ending. "If I am to save us, I must find our Guardian before we lose everything." She told herself. "But where do I start? They could be anything from a High noble house, to a farmhand." She asked herself, the one who can save them could be anywhere, and it would be a waste of time to search one by one for the one with the Voice.

After a few moments of pondering the question "Perhaps Lady Kaguya can provide assistance in this matter." Celestine proposed to herself before dressing herself in a her white robes, and began preparations for a journey to Thorn, and the Shrine Maiden Princess.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Sorry it took so long.**

 **I feel like this is going very poorly, anyone else think this is a shitshow?**

 **Fuck. Fuck!**

 **I'm sorry its not good, I'm truly sorry and hope you can forgive me for polluting what might have been a good fic with absolute trash.**

 **Please leave honest reviewed for this fic. I'd like to know just how trash it really is so I can improve.**

 **And yes there will be a harem, essentially all the main girls with the exclusion of Luu Luu and Claudia.**

 **I am also deeply sorry that it took so long. Things haven't been… Good over here. My worries have proven to be a difficult obstical to find time with.**

 **Also tryingnot to just retrace steps of other, better Kuroinu Fics. I am trying to be as Original as possible.**

 **One final thing I ought to mention is that this won't be a SUPER dark fic, it'll have moments, but it is an adventure above all else. Just thought I should say.**

 **And I know I won't be able to satisfy everyone, and for that I am deeply sorry.**

 **But i will admit that i am glad that there are some people who like it.**

 **Thank you for the support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Prison as it turns out; is boring beyond all measure of the word.

I've been sitting here, napping off and on again awaiting my eventually interrogation. But the more realistic thing I am waiting for is Vault's eventual victory.

And I know it is going to sound awful of me, but I hope its soon. I really hate this whole imprisonment thing going on.

But it has given me ample opportunity to come up with a plan… or at the very least an outline.

If and When I get out, my first order of business is to find a map. I need to know where I am and where I need to go in order to find the 'Good Guys' so I can warn them about all the shit that's about to go down. Then i need to learn how to properly use a sword and maybe find someone who can teach me magic. I am going to need an expansive array of weapons if I aim to beat these guys. And if this damn series is of any indication I am going to need to do _Everything._ From keeping Feoh from falling, to assassinating That guy who rapes Claudia. Getting Olga to work with Celestine ** _,_** and somehow beat a man with not only an army under his command, but with years and years and _years_ of experience under his belt.

Yep. I've got my work cut out for me.

But that is getting ahead into need to do, right now I've got a bigger focus, and that is saving Chloe and Olga… even though a part of me doesn't want to save Chloe, considering she knocked me out, but I just don't think I could live with myself if I didn't at the very least try to save her.

…

Not to mention it'd get me in Olga's good graces, and if Chloe's looks are anything to go by then that is **definitely** something I want to do.

Anyways: Rescuing them isn't going to be an easy task. Odds are they are at the top of the citadel, and I'll have to shout our way down countless floors and stairs down to the front door, or somewhere we can get like horses or something. Unfortunately I'm not sure how to ride as horse so odds are I've got to ride behind Chloe or Olga… not that I'm upset about that fact. I won't have to worry about knocking them off their horses with _Unrelenting Force_. And if the Hentai was any indication then they probably have got some of the finest asses in this world. So you know, I'm not going to complain about riding behind one of them.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a set of footsteps on their way down the hall. But strangely enough I only hear the one? I was expecting multiple at the very least.

And to my surprise Chloe comes into view, "Her Highness will see you now _Human."_ She said condescendingly as she opened my cell and approached me with a pair of metal cuffs that were chained to a metal collar.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked as she clamped the restraints around one of my hands and then the other.

"Yes." She directly replies before clamping the iron collar around my neck.

I can't move my arms very much anymore, my elbows are bent and my hands can't move more than a few inches away from my face at any given time with these restraints on. The young rouge then moves behind me and gives me an unpleasant kick to my back to force me to leave the cell "Ow!" I say as I stumble out of my temporary confinement "Fine! Fine I'm going, I'm going." I said as I began walking.

Only to be kicked in the back again! Seriously, what did I do? "You will remain silent until you are spoken to. Now get moving." The blonde dark elf told me as she marched me forward.

And as much as I wanted to say ' _Understood'_ or something along those lines, I kept my mouth shut. I'd rather not piss off the lady I'm gonna try to save soon, if only to make sure she and I don't have the worst working relationship in the future.

I just hope Olga is more civil than her subordinate.

So Chloe escorted me up the stairs and the countless floors, in silence until we reached the top. Or what I can only assume is the top.

And my feet were borderline ready to fall off!

How do game protagonists do this shit?

Before we entered I felt my warden yank on my collar, "Before you enter, I must inform you that if you are even the tiniest bit disrespectful to Lady Dischordia, I will not hesitate to remove your head from your shoulders. Do you understand?" Chloe asked borderline snarling at me as she reduced the distance between us, leaving our faces only an inch or two apart as she stared into my eyes with enough hatred that I could practically feel her murderous intent radiating off of her.

"Understood, no disrespecting the Dark Queen, got it." I replied nervously. I don't want to give Chloe an excuse to hit me again, so just smile and nod James. Smile and nod.

The young dark elf Rogue seemed satisfied with my answer, before opening the large double doors that led into a very… _Spacious…_ throne room.

The room was large. Large enough to take up the entire floor, with two rows of columns framing the smooth rock pathway to the Rulers chair. But beyond that the room is practically empty.

So naturally my eyes are drawn to the one other person in the room.

And by whatever gods there are she was an absolute _**Dream**_ to look at.

She sat in the Throne, one of her dark legs crossed over the other. Her long raven hair draped her form, and hung off the seat. Her outfit consisted of a large black cape with two shoulder pads that were made of a metal I couldn't really identity. A purple corset that just seemed to reinforce her already perfectly shaped body and made her already voluptuous chest seem even bigger, or maybe it was just my imagination and they were naturally that large…. Her arms had Purple sleeves made out of the same material as the corset… I couldn't tell you what it was made of.

And that was just her clothing! Her skin was dark, a tad darker than Chloe, barely noticeable but I guess that's one of the key differences of a Pure-blood Dark elf and a Half Dark Elf like Chloe. Her breasts were also noticeably larger, was that just a natural trait of the elves in this world or was The Dark Queen just… _Blessed?_ I am guessing the latter, but I am _hoping_ its the former. Her eyes were a wonderful shade of Amber, that just seemed to match the rest of her in a way that made me feel as though I wasn't just gazing at a very sexy Elf, but the apex of natural beauty.

This was without a doubt Queen Olga Dischordia, Queen of the Dark Elves, Ruler of the black fortress and…

…

…And soon to be Sex Slave if I can't convince her to run before Vault and his army arrives.

How am going to get her to-

 ***WHAP* "SSSHIT!"** I exclaimed as I found myself kicked in the back and forced to my hands and knees.

"I have brought you the Strange Human My Queen." Chloe said as she bowed her head and kneeled before the Dark Queen.

Olga stared down at me, her condescending gaze inspecting me in a way that I wasn't particularly fond of. "Yes, the one that you said claims to be ' _Dragonborn.' "_ said the Dark elf queen, emphasising the word Dragonborn with air quotes. "…I expected more." She said as she stared down at me as though I weren't worth her time. Which, in her defence I admittedly don't look like much "You may leave Chloe, we will discuss your blatant disregard of my wishes at a later date." Olga said, her voice even and commanding as she ordered Chloe away "As for you, Human, Explain to me how you managed to convince my subordinate to grant you an audience with me."

"I yelled, really _really_ loud." I said a bit nervously, to be honest my chances of survival right now **Depend** on if I can Bullshit my way out of this.

Too bad I can't check if my Speech is leveled like I can in the game.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" She asked, very clearly unimpressed with my answer.

"Honestly? I'm not sure what else there is too say about it. Unless you want me to regale to you one of the most one sided fights of my life, I've got nothing else to really say." I pause for a moment, this… isn't helping my case is it? Maybe it would be best to show her what I can do, that way she at least can see that I've got SOMETHING of value. "If you permit it; I can demonstrate my Shouting abilities?" I said unsure, very much hoping she'll humor me.

Dischordia remained silent for a few moments "Very well, Shout for me. If you can impress me then perhaps you may live. If not then you will be fed to my Pets."

Oh thank you god… or Gods… Divines I guess? Whatever. I need to impress a condescending matriarch if I want to live; unfortunately I can't recall the most impressive Shouts.

Ah! I got it! Dragons breath fire, by doing the same I ought to get some points to my claim right?

I stand up straight and look off between the pillars and with an intake of breath I Shout with all my lungs _**"YOL TOOR SHUL!"**_

The instant the final word left my mouth a wave of flame flew out into the empty air, seeking anything it could consume inside of the inferno I had just created with my voice. Unfortunately for me it felt like I had just spat Lava right out of my mouth, and although it wasn't too far off of what I had done my mouth was still burned. When I turned to face Olga again her single visible eye was widened, and I assume its twin was as well. Her posture had changed from somewhat dignified, to _Very Interested_ between when I turned away and back. "This" She began "…is an unexpected development." She said as she returned to her calm and collected demeanor "Again. Shout again." She ordered

I didn't really have an option, if I didn't then she'd probably chalk it up as a trick. So I took a few breaths to try and cool off my mouth before I took another breath and Shouted once more _**"WULD NAH KEST!"**_ I yelled.

But the thing about Whirlwind Sprint… you are sent flying to wherever you are looking.

And because I happen to be facing a certain beautiful Dark elf…

I accidentally ended slamming into her at like 15 miles an hour, resulting in a very _Compromising_ position. My head was in the valley of her delightful cleavage, my hands were too restrained for me to get a hold of anything but her breasts, and the look in her eyes was simultaneously the most priceless expression I had ever seen in my entire life and the most condemning.

We sat in that position for a few moments, I couldn't push myself off of her without gropeing her, and she was in such a shock that she couldn't properly respond to the situation.

And while I would absolutely **_Love_** to remain in that position there were more important things right now.

Like the fact that we have one a very small window to avoid getting fucked. In more ways than one I might add.

"Uh, I-I-I uh, I-I am so Sorry!" I apologized as I reluctantly grabbed her chest to push myself off of her.

Olga however was still in a state of shock that seemed to refuse to go away. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, her cheeks were darkening with embarrassment, her eyers were even drooping a bit in a very cute way…

Wait a minutes I just touched Olga's boobs! Sweet! Ah if only I wasn't wearing gloves I'd have to commit that moment to my memories.

Damn it!

"Y-You…" The Sorceress began darkly as she lowered her head…

Oh shit this is where I die isn't it?

I watched as the Dark haired Elf took one deep breath, schooling her features and returning to her refined persona "So… you understand the Ancient Dragons words of Power… " she said her eyes scanning me up and down "This is… a very unfortunate omen."

Huh? "Huh?"

"Tell me what exactly it is you are. What is a _'Dragonborn'_? Are there more of you? What is the extent of your abilities?" She asked, leaning forward ever so slightly, and expressing a very clear interest in what I am.

"Uh… Right." I began "Well, you see a Dragonborn is a Mortal born with the Soul of a Dragon…" I said, I'm not exactly sure how to explain it without mentioning Akatosh, and a bunch of lore that I'm fairly certain doesn't exist in this world. I'm lucky that Dragons and the _Thu'um_ are the same here, because if they weren't I would be in a very difficult situation. "As a Dragonborn, I can understand Dragon language, and as a result, can use the Power of the voice." Now, that's not exactly right, but then again I can't just pull out a phone and Google this shit! "And as far as other people go, I am not sure. I can't just sense them or find them. All I know is that I am one,"

My Judge and Jury are eyeing me with a piercing gaze, trying to find if I am lying "You cannot lie to me so easily Human… " Oh shit, Speech Check failed! Speech check failed! "Normally I would have you executed for trying to deceive me, but I am afraid what you are is far too valuable to me regardless of if you are being honest or not." I want to say that's good but the look she is giving is telling me she was expecting a shitty explanation.

"And that means…?"

"It means that despite your weak attempt to explain your power, it is still one I will not allow to be used against me or my people. Under normal circumstances I would have you beheaded just to ensure such. However this is a rather special matter, as I cannot be certain I can find another like you." Dischordia said, resting her head on her free hand "Name your price, you are a Mercenary aren't you? How much must I offer to make you defect from The Black Dogs?" The Dark Queen asks.

One gain, I find myself repeating: Huh? "Huh?"

"You are a Mercenary are you not? Whatever your price is I will see it paid to ensure loyalty." She said calmly, waving her staff in a small motion and summoning a bag of what I can only assume to be coins. "And if Coin is of no interest to you than I will provide to you whatever you desire. Within reason of course. I will not hand over my Kingdom or my people to a random Human from nowhere." She clarified

I however was a bit… confused. I hadn't expected this.

Hell I doubt anyone would have considering who it is I am speaking to.

Now, a Smarter man would probably know what to do here, or have something that is a good idea to ask for. I however am not a terribly smart man. "Well, as kind of an offer as that is can we save it for somewhere a little bit more… safe? Cause I'm not sure how much longer we've got before the situation becomes unsaveable." I said simply, needs can wait, getting out of here and getting safe can not.

Unfortunately my words caused the Dark Queen to raise an eyebrow "What do you mean?" She asked.

It is at this point, Many people would know to not dig the metaphorical hole that I am in deeper …

"I…um… I have seen the future?"

 **BUT WHAT MANY PEOPLE DON'T REALIZE IS THAT I BROUGHT MY SHOVEL AND AM READY TO FUCKING DIG!**

Olga stared at me for a few moments before narrowing her eyes at me "You… A human… can see the future?" She said her expression morphing from calm to a aggravated "Tell me then, _What did you see?"_

I think I fucked up. I fucked up didn't I? damn it, no turning back now! "The future is… awful. Vault, the Black Dog leader, takes over your monster army, adding his own forces to their already high numbers. He declares a new kingdom, Cuntry, and sets forth turning the entire continent into a Rape nation… starting with you and Chloe…" I told her, hoping she would believe me.

Spoiler Alert: She doesn't.

"Do you take my kindness for foolishness?!" She asked as she stood from her seat to glare down at me. I have fucked up… "There is only one in this world that can see the future, and you are **NOT** Her!" Yeah, i fucked up real bad. Olga sighed into her hand "I have entertained this _foolishness_ for long enough. I have tried being civil… and clearly you seem intent on lying to me. No more! I will have my answers even if I must force them from you!" She shouted as her staff's red gem began glowing a rather mean blue with energy sparking around the room

"What are you doing?!" I asked as I took a few steps back as the staffs glow began reaching blinding levels of bright!

 _"YOU DRAGONBORN, ARE FROM HENCEFORTH MY SLAVE, AND I, QUEEN OLGA DISCHORDIA, AM YOUR MASTER! MY WILL BINDS YOURS, AND YOU WILL OBEY!"_ The Dark queen shouted before throwing a large blue lightning bolt directly at me! It traveled so fast that I didn't even have the time to move! I could barely managed a surprised expression at the declaration!

When it struck me there was a flash of white and I was out like a light.

* * *

I awoke on the stone floor of the throne room, my head throbbing and my wrist feeling like it was on fire.

"No, no, no, no, no! This cannot be! I cast the spell perfectly! How did this happen?!" I heard Olga ask as she paced around my prone form, her heels tapping around the left side of my body.

I gather that something unexpected happened, but if it involves me or the rapists below I am not quite sure yet.

"My Lady, if I may be blunt, why not just kill him and free yourself that way?" Chloe asked, evidently she was present now too. The fact that she is suggesting killing me right now is not a great sign by any means.

"His Power makes him too valuable for us to kill… Damnation… how could I have done this?" Olga asked herself. What had she done? Were they going to address it? I remained 'unconscious' in hopes that they will elaborate on what this mistake was.

There was silence in the air while I still feigned sleep "Then what are we to do My Queen?" I heard Chloe ask.

"Our options have become very very limited… We cannot control him by force, and I doubt he would be willing to help us without extreme compensation. Especially after what I had tried to do…" Olga said.

Wait a minute I thought she was gonna enslave me? Is that what they are talking about? Maybe she botched the spell?

"Can we alter his memories?" The Younger elf suggested

Chloe, I want to like you, but please stop trying to give Olga Ideas.

"No," the Dark Queen said "If we do that then we risk making him forget Dragon Tongue…"

Okay, bullet dodged for now.

I feel Chloe grab my right hand and raise it to what I assume is Eye level, assuming she is crouched anyways "Then how do we get him to work with us?" That small action told me that they either destroyed my chains or took them off. But why would they do that?

"I… do not know." Olga said "But we must find some way otherwise our future will be nothing but pain and submission."

Okay thats about all I think I need to hear, so I figured it was at this time I made my awakeness known "You can start by saying 'Sorry'." I said as I opened my eyes to find Olga looking down at me.

…Did she always have a tattoo around her neck?

Her eyes begin shooting daggers at mine, "I refuse to apologize to a fool."

"That's fair." I replied. A part of me wanted to sit up, but my gut is telling me that trying anything right now is probably a bad idea… "So, when did you get that Tattoo around your neck?" I asked.

The dark elf Queen looked away from me, as the mark on her neck began glowing with a faint blue light "I obtained minutes ago." She forced out.

Chloe's glare turned from daggers to swords. But I paid it no mind. I am pretty sure she is going to scorn me till the day I die. "What is it?" If it was a part of the spell she cast than I should know if it is going to make… complications.

"It is the brand…" she began to say, the mark began glowing again "Of The Slave." Olga said through grinding teeth.

How did she get enslaved? I thought she tried to enslave me.

Wait a minute, if she fucked up enslaving me then how did she get enslaved?

"Can't you just… undo it?" I ask,

She shakes her head "I would…" she began before taking my hand and forcing me to look at my wrist "I were the 'The Master."

Huh? She isn't the Master? I suppose that makes sense since she has the 'Slave' mark, but then who is the…

…

…Wait, I was the Master? Fuck yeah! Wait, no, not fuck yeah! I don't want this relationship to be built on forced obedience! And Chloe will never trust me if I don't free Olga! And that just won't do. "Okay how do I break it then?" I asked. Fixing this ought to net me some points with these two right?

Chloe looked surprised but continued to look at me like she was trying to set me on fire with her mind "You can't … not until you are more powerful than I am." Wait, What?!

"You can't be serious!" I said as I sat up, and stood up to look Olga in the eyes "Can't I just go _'Abracadabra'_ and set you free?"

She shook her head "Unfortunately it isn't that simple, and the fact that you reflected it back onto me makes it more difficult." I didn't reflect shit! "How _did_ you reflect my Spell?" Olga asked,.

"I have no idea." I answered the Dark Queen. And I really didn't. I don't even know how to cast magic let alone reflect it!

But Chloe didn't seem to like my answer "Bull Shit." She declared "Reflecting a high tier spell like that cannot be done. You must have done something, and I demand to know what you did!"

"Chloe, calm." Olga said in a surprisingly soothing voice "I know you are upset about this, I am too. But anger will not benefit this unfortunate situation."

Now _That_ caught me off guard as I shot Dischordia a rather surprised look that I failed to suppress

"But My Lady, this man is-" Chloe began to protest

"-A Fool, A Liar, and A Human, but he is unfortunately the one who holds my life in his hands, and, in case my fears prove true, the only one that can prevent our _'Father'_ from returning.." The Dark Queen stated.

THAT last bit caught my attention "Okay the Human is lost. What are you talking about?"

Olga let out a breath "There is a legend among my people. In the beginning, when the world was formed were two great beings. You Humans are aware of the first: The Goddess of Life, Love, Bounty, and Fertility. She who made the Plants and Animals, and let the waters of life flood the land turning what was once a dismal rock floating thought the cosmos into a Paradise. The other is nothing more than a Myth, The worlds first Defender, who guarded the world like it was its duty, nothing more, nothing less." Olga stated casting a small illusion to show what she spoke of.

In the illusion was the _'Goddess'_ , her entire voluptuous body was a shining gold color, with two deer like antlers sprouting out of golden hair that was closer to rays of sunlight, her eyes were much the same, shining warmly like the star that this world orbits around. Her smile was was peaceful and serene, motherly. The Dragon resting upon the World as the Goddess crafted it. Its scales were White, its eyes were Red, and it wrapped the world with its wings protectively.

"But she was not content with a beautiful world, no. She sought to fill it with her own children. The High Elves." Olga continued as the scene changed and The Goddess began leading a bunch of toddlers around a patch of wilderness. The Children had light Skin and were as naked as they day they were born. But it was an undeniable fact that each and every one of theme were a mirror image of their Mother…

…That is until they began playing.

Two began playing by the river, but when one dipped her golden locks into the blue stream, the hair on her head emerged as the same color, her eyes too! One that was picking some flowers began decorating her hair with all the pink ones she could find, and her hair followed soon shifted from Yellow to Pink… The pattern continued, a child would play and find their hair and eyes change to fit the elements they played with. Blue for Water, White for the Sky, Green like the Grass, Pink as the Flowers, but a few who remained close to their mother kept their golden locks of hair.

"But the years of peace were short lived… because _It_ appeared…" Olga stated as the scene then shifted. Gone were the children and the garden they played in, now The Goddess observed the world from afar, watching her children grow and play under the keen eyes of their Scaled protector. But as she watched something horrid had happened. She was ambushed from behind, a large black **_Thing!_** The very sight of it filled me with rage, I don't know why or what that thing is but something deep inside began crying out for its death! "The progenitor of My kind… the Dark Elves."

I didn't want to see any further, but Olga refused to spare me the horrendous scene of that black creature dominating the Goddess. Her silent cries for mercy were met with even more cruel acts… No matter how many tears the Goddess shed, no matter how much she begged for mercy it never came. "The Goddess was powerless against it, her power allowed her to create life, not harm it. And so she suffered its cruel treatment" Dischordia said, I began tightening my fists, i didn't want to see this… But regardless of my desire to avert my eyes, i could not even as The Goddess belly swelled with children she was not spared, but she had spared them. She sent them to the world she had crafted for her children, and had hoped to spare them of this fate that she had suffered. "Our Mother suffered such a monstrous fate so that we may live without such."

But That black Beast refused to be denied and sought to enslave all of her children, just as it enslaved their mother.

When it arrived on the surface from the heavens, it sought out the children. And an unfortunate few were found… They found their bodies broken, their souls taken, and were left as empty shells of once happy children. This Black Beast left nothing but broken children, dead life and ruin in its wake. Not knowing that its arrival had awoken the Dragon that protected the world.

It awoke with a mighty roar, one that shook the very foundation of the land apart, and that roar awoke its own kin.

"But Our ' _Father'"_ Olga began with some distain "Sought to take us, The Dragons of old saw the world as he left it. And sought to cast him out… but at a steep cost."

The Dragons swarmed the creature, using Tooth and Claw to tear its flesh asunder, but that was not enough. "So with voices as mighty as Gods, they cast out the beast. Never again to return to this land… but the creature was not finished yet, it sent out one final attack, to purge Dragonkind from Eostia." Olga stated as she showed the aftermath.

Dragons fell from the air, crashing into the ground without grace. They hit the earth hard, and dead.

The Goddess limped through their bodies, "The Goddess saw their sacrifice, and in their memory created many of the races of Eostia and in doing so gave the Children who were taken by the Black beast new life." Olga said as The Goddess took her youngest child and created a new people, each one was small, and looked akin to a child but were each an artisan in some way. "unfortunately her new people quickly found themselves in a new fight. Against the creatures spawned from what our _'Father'_ lost in his battle with the Dragons." She said as she showed an orc crawling out of the black muck the dark creature bled.

"Her new children couldn't fight them, not alone. So she took on a Mortal form, and offered each of the new races that inhabited the world unity and peace." Olga said as The Goddess took on the form of a High Elf, and spoke to each race, unifying them under one nation. "During her mortal years she cultivated the power to look into the future. So that she may never be caught off guard again." Olga explained

I still didn't see how this related to me "Okay so how do **_I_** tie into all of this?" I asked.

Olga looked looked me dead in the eye and told me "Because if you truly contain A Dragons Soul, you may be our only hope to repel The Black Beast if he ever returns."

…

Oh that is _**Bullshit!**_

I've got a fucking madman _**AND**_ an eldritch abomination to fight?

…

Wait a minute "If I'm your only hope to keep that thing at bay then why did you try and enslave me?"

A frown found a home on Queen Olga as she chuckled grimly "Would you, A Human, really have helped me and my people? After all of my crimes against _your_ people?"

That… is a difficult question to answer.

Her Monsters rape, pillage and kill whomever they please under her banner. I've even seen what the victims look like, and it is horrible. The weight of the blood on her hands is as heavy as it is Red. But she commuted these crimes for her people, to free them and get vengeance against those she saw as the perpetrators … Humans. And knowing how most Men are in this world…

I can't say I blame her for going to the measures that she did. I can't condone her actions, but I understand why she took them.

What better way to fight her perceived monsters than with actual monsters?

"That depends. Would you be willing to work with a Human after everything we've done?" I asked. Olga herself doesn't seem like a bad person. (Her army and attempt to enslave me aside) She cares about her people above all else and that isn't a bad thing to do. But her army is just as bad as the Humans that wrong her kind, if not worse.

God damn it I wish things were as black and white as they were in movies and games

Olga looked down in thought, "I suppose I've worked with worse creatures in the past." she said quietly, her gaze level with mine.

That's good enough for me. "Awesome." I said simply with a smile.

Olga seemed nonplussed by my simple response "Truly? Just like that?" She asked

I shrugged "I am not a very complex man Lady Dischordia." I state "The way I see; the only way to start healing old wounds is with trust. If we hold onto it, and let it grow, things are never going to get better." My words were simple, but the truth in them was undeniable. "I don't want my kids to grow up hating another people because the only thing they know about them are their crimes. So, what do you say we try this whole thing over again?" I asked before clearing my throat "My name is James, James Hind. It is an honor to meet Your Highness, and you too Chloe." I said with a bow, trying to be as polite as possible.

I could see the phantom of a smile appear on Olga's face, but Chloe continued to glare at me with scorn. "You must the most naïve human I've ever met in my entire life…" Olga said

A not-so-small smile graced my lips, "Really?" I received a nod "Neat! You're like what, 1000 years old?"

Olgas smile vanished, and Chloe began snarling like a rabid dog

"I-I I mean, that since your an elf you've you must got a lot of years under your belt!"

…That was a very pot choice of words on my part…

"That's not to say you don't look young and attractive! I mean given the first consensual opportunity I wouldn't hesitate to-

"Stop talking." Olga commanded simply

And I complied "Sorry."

The older dark elf took a breath "It is fine. I am 699 Years old, still relativly young by Elf standards, but hearing a reminder that I am am nearly getting close to a millennia makes me feel old."

I _Really really_ wanted to as what ' _Old'_ was by elf standards. But I'd rather not waste this moment of levity when the Black dogs could be here any moment now.

"Back on topic, we should probably get out of here before The Black Dogs get up here." I told them

Unfortunately Olga frowns and rolls her eyes at me "This again?" She asked slightly annoyed, presumably because she still didn't believe me. "The Humans below are nothing more than an a bunch of-" Her statement was cut off by the sound of the Door to the Throne room opening.

And from that doorway poured all manner of beasts, Imps, Goblins, Orcs, Ogres, Trolls, And Humans flooded into the spacious room, each one circling around us three. In a matter of mere moments they had surrounded us.

They were followed by Vault, Kin and Hicks.

Damn it, I wasted too much time trying to earn their trust that I didn't really think about how soon they would get here!

Fuck!

Shit!

"Well well well, look at what we've found boys! The bitch herself, another dark elf whore, and our little wayward pup!"

Olga looked around the room, taking note that her beasts were among Vaults Ranks. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked as her stoic regal mask found a way back onto her face.

A small red Imp answered "We are tired of serving a Royal bitch!" It declared "You're nothing but a stupid slut playing War! We've fought for you for 1000 years! And what do we have to show for it?! Nothing! They fought us for 10 Years, and they took the fight right to your doorstep!" It told her.

"TRAITORS! AFTER EVERYTHING, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS BETRAYAL!" Chloe cried out in rage.

Those are just about the reactions I expected from them both to be honest.

Vault looked at Chloe with a sickening grin "Oh, you'll have heads alright." He said with a vile chuckle

"That's not going to happen." I denied. A part of me was afraid of this man, knowing what he had done and will do paints a very clear picture that this guy is dangerous regardless of the fact you never actually _see_ him fight. I am Dragonborn damn it! If I don't stand up against this guy then he'll just conquer Eostia unopposed! I can't let that happen! _**I will not let that happen!**_

Vaults eyes meet my own "Oh? And who are you to say that?" He asked gesturing to everyone around the room "You think you can kill us all?"

"I don't need to kill you to keep you from these two." I told him, while I began thinking of a way through this

 _"Fighting them head on is suicide. I can't hope to just run past them even with Whirlwind Sprint. If I tried to burn them alive they might die but it would still!be a difficult fight to kill every monster and merc here. Slow time and Become Ethereal are worthless right now especially because it doesn't it still leaves Chloe and Olga open to attack. Unrelenting Force can knock them down, but that doesn't give me a great opening to run for it…"_ I thought to myself

"That's just precious … you think you actually **can** keep them from me!" He began laughing, his underlings followed suit,

I have one advantage right now, and that is his overconfidence. If I can catch him off guard for a moment we may just have a chance to get out of here. "And you think I'll just let you have them.."

"You are just _**adorable.**_ Thinking you can actually defy me. Don't worry though, if you survive, you will get a front row seat to the birth OF THE-" He began to say extravagantly before I gave him a very disinterested interruption.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know _'bla bla bla, sex nation, bla bla, look at me I'm Vault, my dick is so small that I need to make an literal Cunt-ry in order to get laid!"_ I mocked with a stupid sounding voice. I might die here, and if that is the case I'm going to insult this fucker with what may or may not be my last breath. But as I finished the Mercenaries all looked surprised

 _"Sex Nation?" "Wait a minute does that mean we can fuck any bitch we see?" "Oh Goddess, think about it!" "Think about it? I plan on doing it! And with Vault leading us?" "Oh god, I'm getting hard just thinking about it!"_ They murmured amongst themselves, earning a chorus of crackling laughter from the monsters.

My mocking attitude gave Vault pause, and earned me strange looks from Olga and Chloe "You knew? I hadn't even told my guys about it yet." Vault asked his expression morphing from smug to, genuine curiosity.

"About the tiny penis?" I asks emitting a few laughs from the Mercenaries surrounding us

Olga looked at me with a mixture of confusion and shock _"He… wasn't lying?!"_ She thought to herself before biting back a growl of frustration

On the other hand Chloe began barking "I WILL NEVER LET ANY OF YOU LAY A FINGER ON LADY OLGA! YOU HUMANS ARE ALL DESPICABLE! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I SWEAR IT! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL DIE!" Chloe shouted as she withdrew her blades again and got ready to charge into the horde.

In fact she _did_ charge, but I managed to grab the back of her small jacket and pull "Are you actually retarded!?" I asked as I yanked her back, seriously what kind of idiot rushes headfirst into a literal horde of Monsters and Mercenaries ?!

Vault just chortled at my question "Of course she is, she's just another dumb dark elf whore." He said with a great deal of mirth in his voice.

Unfortunately that did not help me keep the volatile elf under control as she struggled hard to escape my grasp "I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!" She declared as I fought for a good grasp on her slender and smooth body. There was very little I could grab that could keep her from breaking free and sprinting into the army of rapists.

"Chloe! Enough!" Olga ordered, forcing the young dark elf to take a deep breath and force herself into a calmer state of mind. But her face very clearly said that she is about one more insult away from exploding into a violent outburst of absolute hatred incarnate. Once Chloe was calm Olga took a moment to look at the situation, chances are slim that we could escape without losing someone. "If I surrendered myself to you… would you allow Chloe to leave?" Dischordia asked. I was stupefied by the sheer **_stupidity_** of this question.

"You have my word." Vault said wickedly, he wasn't even trying to lie. I could just _feel_ the decit dripping off of every word.

"NO! Take me! Let Lady Olga leave instead!" Chloe offered

I looked between the two dark elves, are you for fucking real right now? "Chloe, I refuse to let these dogs have you. Now leave." Olga said as she donned her stoic mask.

Chloe struggled harder in my grasp "No! Please my Queen, you are far more important than me! Our people need you!" Chloe protested

 _"And they call me foolish."_ I've had enough of this bickering! "Neither of you are being left here!" I declared.

My surprising declaration got confused looks from everyone, except Vault who guffawed at the statement "Oh really?" He asked before gesturing to all the men and monsters around us "In case you hadn't noticed, you've got nowhere to go." He said with a wicked grin on his face " So tell me, what is your plan? Ask us nicely to move aside?"

I was silent for a moment, I had to be quick and fast about what I was about to do. So I grabbed Chloe's wrist as tight as I could, I am sure it might actually hurt her, but right now I refused to let her go. I grabbed Olgas wrist with my other hand and put it just as tight of a grip. Both stared at me with raised eyebrows, no doubt asking the same question Vault did.

"Who said anything about asking?" I told him before taking a deep breath,

 _ **"FUS RO DAH!"**_

I shouted at Vault.

As soon as my thunderous voice sent the Mercenary Leader and all of the creatures behind him sprawling onto their back, I ran with the two elves secured in my grip. Chloe managed too keep up fine due to the fact that she wore actual shoes, Olga however had a more difficult time because she wore a pair of Heels. But still I kept my grip firm and pulled her along while Vault and a bunch of his sex crazed beasts began getting up to chase us.

Was this plan stupid and not very well thought out? You bet your sweet ass it wasn't. But what could I really in that situation? Let them make a foolish decision?!

Hell no.

"Let go!" Chloe demanded, and was promptly refused

I barked my response at the young elf "And let you make the biggest mistake of your lives?! Fuck that! I said I am not leaving either of you here and that's not gonna change!" I stated as I ran into a random room, I didn't go for the stairs because undoubtedly more Dogs were on their way!

Olga and Chloe looked surprised, a fact that I find no little amount of pride in. It is good to shatter expectations. "You…" Olga began to say, but never finished.

I looked around the room, it was a bedroom, a double queen sized bed, fancy closet and dressers, a small table and a large arm chair, and a balcony, overlooking more rocky terrain and marsh than I knew as here. But what concerned me was the fact that we were cornered

I let go of the girls hands for and began barricading the stone door, i need time to think! "Could you girls start stacking shit in front of this door, please?!" I asked, planting myself against the door to try and keep it shut against a bunch of beasts

Only for Olga to give me a flat look "Or we can just do this." She said before the queen cast a small spell on the door that locked it with Magic.

"You can just do that?"

Chloe rolled here eyes "Wow, its almost like _Magic_ or something." She said sarcastically.

"Wise ass." I growled under my breath.

With the door sealed off I began trying to think, we are in a box, with only one way out, but that way out is rather fatal.

At least for Olga and Chloe.

Become Ethereal can save me but these two wouldn't survive that drop!

And we can't go out the door, as soon as it opens we'll be swarmed faster than if if you kicked a Hornets nest.

Now my options right now are jump and die, or get sandwiched between the two biggest group of dicks to ever walk the face this goddess forsaken celestial rock!

Fuck James think! _**Think!**_

"It seems, that this may be the end of the line for the three of us." Olga said with a frown decorating her face. Damn it don't go into give up mode you sexy bitch!

Chloe looked shocked at her queen "But Lady Olga there must be a way, I refuse to surrender to a bunch of low life dogs like them!"

At least you haven't given into despair Miss Face Puncher!

Arg, damnit! If only I could make them Ethereal with me…

…

Wait, a minute. Why am I going by Game logic? This isn't a game, this is reality. I can breath fire, slow time, and turn into a ghost at will! I need to think outside the box!,

If I held onto them when I use the shout, would they become Ethereal with me? I mean when I do it whatever I am wearing and holding becomes ghostly with me… could that apply to people too?

"Chloe, can I see your hand real fast?" I asked but the elf gave a chary look. But offered the appendage reluctantly.

When I had a nice and tight grip on her arm I inhaled a lungful of air and Shouted

 _ **"FEIM!"**_

The shout had an instant effect. Like before I was transparent like a spirit without a body, and so was Chloe.

She looked down at herself with a mixture of shock and awe "What… What is this?!" She asked as she examined her free hand. And watching as it phased through mine as though it didn't exist.

I smiled "This is our escape plan." I told her.

She gawked at me for a second before realizing what I meant "We aren't doing that! If you fail we all die!" She protested, but I wasn't going to hear it! Better this than a life time as a sex slave!

I let go of Chloe's hand and in a fast motion swept Queen Dischordia into a bridal carry "W-What are you doing you foolish man?!" Olga demanded to know

"Chloe, climb onto my back. We are taking the fast way down!" I ordered.

The young elf looked like she wanted to argue with me, but complied nonetheless. Seemingly understanding that our options are very limited. "If we die from this, I will kill you." She warned dangerously. With her threat made she climbed onto my back, her arms wrapping around my torso and her legs wrapping around my waist.

Ah…

If only we weren't in a life and death situation right now, I'd be cherishing this situation with every fiber of my being.

But we didn't have time. With them securely attached to me I hopped over the rail, eliciting two distinct screams of fear

"DAMN YOU, YOU INSANE HUMAN!" Olga screamed.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF THIS DOESN'T!" Chloe Shouted into my ear.

And we dropped down the side of the tower…

We passed floor after floor on a one way trip to the bottom.

Olga began holding onto me as tight as she could, maybe bracing herself for impact, while Chloe began trying to squeeze the life out of me from behind.

Call me a crazy, but I actually liked the feeling of them clinging onto me for dear life.

But as the ground got closer I knew my time in this not so pleasant situation was coming to an end.

 _ **"FEIM!"**_

I shouted before we hit the ground.

And I became very thankful that my Gamble paid off.

Before Gravity made us into a fine red stain on the ground, we all became ghosts for a moment.

The instant I hit the ground my knees bent and I could have swore Olga and Chloe were pressing themselves into me as hard as they could. Probably out of fear of getting turned into an elven pancake. Their eyes were squeezed shut for the duration of the Shout, Olga opened here eyes first, one opening slowly then the other "Last stop, ground floor." I said, putting on a confident face. Trying to play off the fact that I almost killed all three of us with my dumbass plan.

Olga could only stare up in silent awe, her mouth hanging open and gaping like a fish "You…! You are…!"

" _ **AN INSANE BASTARD IS WHAT YOU ARE!**_ " Chloe screamed into my ear _**"WE COULD HAVE JUST USED ONE OF THE SECRET PASSAGEWAYS TO GET DOWN HERE! WHAT IF YOU MESSED UP?! LADY OLGA COULD HAVE BEEN HURT! OR WORSE DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR RECKLESSNESS!"**_ She yelled,

And to her credit she had a point, but I had a counterpoint. "Then why didn't you say something about it before?!"

Chloe didn't have anything to say, and simply growled in annoyance as she got off my back.

"You can set me down now Human." Olga told me,

But to my surprise it was Chloe who argued against her. "My Queen, I must ask you to remain in his arms for now. The terrain is rough and uneven, and you are wearing Heels. I cannot afford to have you fall behind because you cannot keep up with me… or the Human." She argued, and to my pleasure Olga simply nodded and held on tighter. Probably to make sure she didn't fall, but I wanted to imagine it was because she felt safe like this.

I knew that wasn't the case but a guy can dream can't he?

"Okay, it'll take them a minute to get down here. You guys got some stables or something we can take horses or something from?" I ask, as I stand up and began leaving the fortress.

Chloe shakes her head "No, most if not all our horses are gone." Chloe said,

Well shit "Then I guess our only option is to run for it?"

Chloe didn't bother responding and instead just began sprinting away with me following close behind.

She was a bit faster than me, but then again she wasn't the one carrying another person. I didn't dare try to use Whirlwind Sprint to catch up, mainly because I didn't want the Black dogs to find us. If I Shouted, it would be like calling out ' _Hey, we're over here! Kill us!"_

No thanks, I choose life.

As we began escaping into the marsh that surrounded the rocky terrain of the Citadel, I thought it was a good time to reflect on how this fool managed to not only escape the black fortress, but **_SOMEHOW_** escape Vault himself!

Not bad for a guy who was logging their 500th hour into Skyrim a bit over a day ago, if I do say so myself!

* * *

 **AN:**

 **…**

 **…So…**

 **This story…**

 **This fucking story has been met with far more positive reception than I could have ever dreamed.**

 **I know I am not the best writer on this site, and yet nearly _100_ _PEOPLE_ have followed and favorited this story. And that is just amazing to me.**

 **And unfortunately I have very little to offer you guys except trying to finish this story.**

 **So thank you.**

 **But before you guys go, I just wanted to take a moment to explain some things.**

 **I am not going for realism, not really. But I am trying to show that our protagonist James, isn't a fighter. He was first and foremost a gamer, he never really fought, has barely an idea of what he should do and is a very timid person when acting for himself. But cunning and brave when its not just himself at risk.**

 **He may have the body and power of a DB, but none of the skill or intelligence to use it effectively. Everything he knows is from memory, and while your guys memory might be impeccable, his isn't.**

 **And to directly address a guest reviewer:**

 ***Ahem***

 **I am NOT trying to be "The Night Unfurls" by StaffSergent**

 **Nor am I trying to be "Force Without Balance" by Sir Lucifer Morningstar **

**If I wanted to read a fic where a jerkass with a power fantasy wins, I'd just rewatch the fucking Hentai.**

 **I want a fic where the hero is just that: _A Fucking Hero._**

 **Yeah, he is weak right now. Call him a "Babyborn" but the bottom line is no matter how you spin it, no character Hot Shit at the start.**

 **And that is where James is right now, _The Fucking Start._**

 ** _Just because he isn't OP now, doesn't mean he won't be later._**

 **Anyways, sorry this fic isn't for you. But you are the main reason this chapter took so long. You made me question if I should write what I want or try and cater to an audience that wants me to write something that I don't want.**

 **I argued with myself that what if you're not alone. Would this fix be more popular if James was so OP that the stakes were nonexistent? If he was just as bad as Vault, but 10x more greedy?**

 **So I tried to rewrite this story trying that, but…**

 **I hated it. In that fic, James uses Bend Will on Olga and Chloe to force their cooperation, and goes a step deeper into the pit by forcing them to consent to his lust.**

 **And I absolutely, undeniably, hated it. James was not the Hero I wanted him to be in that fic, and was nothing but another rapist with Power.**

 **I don't want this story to be that. I want James to be a beacon of Good, and grow into the role he was meant to fill.**

 **From here on, I am writing the story I want to write.**

 **Anyways.**

 **Be sure to leave a review, tell me if I made spelling errors or have any constructive criticism.**

 **Also, If you can, I'd like to know what you thought of my interpretation of Chloe and Olga. Did I give them each enough attention? Did I write them good?**


	4. Poll Announcement

_**So…**_

 _ **I've encountered an issue that has effectively halted all progress on Chapter 4 of this fic.**_

 _ **And that is discovery of the VN, translated and the H scenes removed. Making the 'Lore' far easier for me to research. But also revealed that a lot of my established 'Lore' such as Olga being a Queen, knowing Celestine, having a hidden home called 'Sanctuary' are all invalidated.**_

 _ **As such I've been very conflicted with continuing as is.**_

 _ **A part of me wants to continue with my own rules, another wants to try and continue but trying to adapt this new info into it.**_

 _ **Or would it be better if I just restarted it? Using the new Lore and try again. Or maybe I should plain restart, because I've already become aware of a number of contradictions in my own fic that I should just do it over again.**_

 _ **I didn't realize how long it was taking for me to decide until I realized that this is almost the 1 year anniversary of this fic!**_

 _ **1 year and only 3 chapters to show for it!**_

 _ **I fucking disappointed myself.**_

 _ **But I've kept you guys waiting for too long so I don't want to make you guys wait forever. I will open a poll later after this is posted so you guys can tell me what you want me to do. It will close on November 7th. By then I want to know what you guys would like me to do.**_

 _ **I'm only asking because this story is still in its infancy, if it were later than I would just keep on with how it is. But this is a situation that has been a roadblock that has plaguing me for a while now, and felt as though since I kept you waiting so long you get to decide how I continue.**_

 _ **The Story will still be the same as regardless of what you pick: A Skyrim Nerd that gets sent to Kuroinu, and has to fight Vault.**_

 ** _While you vote for that don't forget to vote on who the main girl should be._**

 ** _Anyways that's all I wanted to say._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _And sorry I've made you guys wait so long to receive an update, and sorry that it'll be a bit longer before you get the next proper chapter._**


	5. New Story Announcment

_**Hey!**_

 _ **It's ya boi, uh, Dirtbag!**_

 _ **I wanted to say thank you to all of you who voted on my poll when I had it up, and I am so happy that so many of you wanted me to continue this.**_

 _ **However majority rules still apply and I have crafted a new one,** **hopefully**_ _ **It will be more consistent in its tone and pacing.**_

 _ **Anyways, It is called "Dovah Vs Dogs Redux"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I couldn't think of anything better, as unfortunate as that is.**_

 _ **Anyways you can find it through my profile and here is hoping that it goes better than this one.**_

 _ **As I stated this fic, the original, may continue if the new one isn't meeting my expectations.**_

 _ **With that said go check it out and tell me what you think. if you preffer this one over the new one thats fine. but please give it a chance.**_

 _ **thats all I ask.**_

 _ **Also don't forget to vote on who the main girl should be. not many have really voted.**_


End file.
